powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Year Two Deluxe Edition
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Year Two Deluxe Edition is a collection of issues of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It also contains the exclusive story Psychotic, which features the debut of the Supersonic Rangers and the origin of Psycho Green. Description Introducing the Rangers’ deadliest enemy yet: Lord Drakkon, an evil alternate version of Tommy Oliver harnessing the powers of both the Green and White Rangers. The Command Center has fallen! After the attack of the Black Dragon and Zordon’s disappearance, Rita Repulsa has overtaken the Power Rangers’ home! With Tommy and Billy Cranston stranded in a dystopian future ruled by an evil Power Ranger named Lord Drakkon, the rest of the Rangers must find a way to not only free the Command Center from Rita’s grasp, but rescue their friends from a terrible fate! The Rangers face their toughest challenge yet in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Year Two as Zordon’s absence leads to new allies and new villains, as Lord Drakkon lays the groundwork for a revolution that’ll reverberate through all of Power Rangers history. Writer Kyle Higgins (Nightwing, C.O.W.L.) and artists Hendry Prasetya (God Complex) and Jonas Scharf (War of the Planet of the Apes) continue to redefine the legacy of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Stories Collected * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 13 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 14 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 15 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 16 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 17 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 18 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 19 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 20 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 21 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 22 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 23 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 24 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2016 Annual * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2017 Annual Exclusive Story: "Psychotic" The Supersonic Rangers are out on mission, while Trek, Supersonic Green, is on the ship, as he has been assigned for some time now. He expresses his dissatisfaction about this to Ace, Supersonic Red. However, Star, Supersonic Pink, is also growing more concerned about him as she could no longer read him, as her Xybrian powers used to allow. Trek tries to warn Star not to go on the next mission but she does anyway. In the next mission, the Supersonic Rangers once again go on the mission with Trek in the ship. An explosion occurs, instantly killing most of them. Trek reveals to the barely alive Ace that he is responsible, before shooting him. Trek makes a trip to meet with the vatar of Dark Specter, who communicates his pleasure at Trek's actions. Trek's morpher is then augmented with Dark Specter to make him Psycho Green - the very first of the Psycho Rangers. Notes * The exclusive story "Psychotic" would eventually be reprinted in the graphic novel Power Rangers: The Psycho Path.